


A Carnal Mistake

by gjelinga



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Mostly Gen, Not a crack fic I swear, Reveal, this scenario is completely plausible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjelinga/pseuds/gjelinga
Summary: In which one bad sex-ed class derails Lelouch's plans for world conquest. Quite literally.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't escape Lelouch's notice that since the incident, Shirley seemed happier. It was the middle of the school day, and Lelouch had just finished lunch with Nunnally and was about to head back to the main campus. Ever since the incident with Mao, he'd been spending his spare time with her. It was the least he could do. His sister had already endured enough trauma for a lifetime. 

It was cloudy, and the air had the tang of a thunderstorm. He could see Shirley from his window, with some of her swim club friends. They were debating whether the swim meet would be cancelled. It probably would be. It was the first of the month, the indoor pool was scheduled to be cleaned. 

"Do you regret it?" He knew that tone of voice. C.C. was trying to goad him.

"Regret what?"

"Her. You didn't need to erase all of her memories."

Lelouch peered out the window. It seemed Shirley had gotten into an argument one of the assistant coaches. "It's better this way, for her as well as me. She happier without me."

"Is it? What right do you, Lelouch vi Britannia, have to decide what constitutes her happiness?" C.C. was casually leaning against the wall. From her vantage point, Lelouch could tell she hadn't glanced at Shirley once during in the conversation. She was staring at him instead. 

"I was burdened with the right when I took her father away from her."

"So this is about you. Your guilt gets decide how she gets to grieve?"

"Shut up."

"I'm merely stating I know something of false happiness and false love. Be careful how you use them. I can't have a boy with no concept of––"

"Just shut up. Now."

"If you insist." 

Lelouch glanced back outside. Shirley was no where to be found. The bright colors of the lawn were now mingled with the sinking darkness of the oncoming thunderstorm. The automatic lamps had turned on in the dim light. It felt like evening. After a moment, he directed a question to his lecturer, "Could you remove it? If you needed to."

"No. I can only remove a geass effect from one of my contractors. And even then, it would depend on the type of effect."

"I see." He thought back to his own memory loss. It seemed almost disrespectful to compare it to Shirley's. "I used geass on myself to defeat Mao. Could you remove that?"

C.C. did not contemplate long before answering, "With the nature of your particular geass? Most likely. But why would you want to? You only used it to erase the memory of your plan to Mao." She glanced at her contractor in apprehension. "Or did you use it for something else?"

"No. Just my memory. I think. But the trick is a useful one and one I may need to use again. If my enemies ever capture Zero––"

"You would use geass on yourself. Don't think you could protect your secrets under torture, hmm? Tell me, would you wipe your memory of being Zero? Or of being Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"I don't know. I would do what was necessary to protect Nunnally. Geass is an option I would prefer to have on the table."

"I understand," C.C. interrupted. "You want to do this to protect your sister, your reason for living. But Lelouch, your particular manifestation of geass is a dangerous one. If I do this for you, be careful you do not change yourself."

"I would never do that."

"Even to better fit your own morals?"

Lelouch swallowed. One look in the mirror and a simple command and he could get rid of his bothersome flaws. Change his priorities. Geass himself into the perfect leader. The perfect brother. He could get rid of the hatred towards his family that kept him awake every night. He could even get rid of the guilt he was feeling right now, and he would never know any different. The thought had occurred to him. He shook his head. "Even then, I wouldn't."

"I'm grateful. I don't need you to be a casualty of your own ambition. Come here." He did. 

And then C.C. pulled him in for a kiss. She was shorter than him, balancing on her toes to reach his mouth. The entire length of her warm body was using Lelouch as a support. One of her hands grabbed his collar, pulling him down. It was entirely too intimate. Images flashed before him, too rapid for him to catch. It's like Narita all over again. Then she pulled away. 

"What was that for?!" He gasped at her.

"That was necessary. Your geass command is broken." It was. He wouldn't have noticed it without the kiss, but thinking back, he could remember looking the mirror and ordering himself to forget. It almost felt as though the memory had never left him at all. It was surreal. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it, C.C." Lelouch grabbed his bags and quickly headed out the door. 

"We are partners, after all." He didn't look back. 

He headed back to class. Luckily, none of his afternoon classes were with Shirley. He had a feeling the rest of the day would be better. He didn't even need the umbrella he brought with him. The sky hadn't punctured yet.

* * *

He forgot he had gym. How could he let this happen? If C.C. hadn't kissed him, it would never have slipped his mind. It was all the witch's fault. Not to mention, it was too late to play truant. Milly had spotted him down the hall and he couldn't deny the student council president. This was bad. Very bad.

"The one day you decide to show up, huh? You hoping to get pointers or something?" And that was Rivalz, slapping his shoulders behind him. Lelouch didn't even know he was in this class. It wasn't like he ever attended. 

Milly caught up with them. "Oh Lulu, is this how you're trying to make up for Shirley? That's so sweet."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Milly grinned mischievously. That was never a good sign. "Today of course. It's raining, so the teachers are making it up. Instead of outdoor gym, it's indoor sex-ed!" She play-punched him. "Oh don't look so terrified Lelouch. Shirley's not going to be there. Just me, Rivalz, Kallen, Nina, and Suzaku!"

This was a complete disaster. 

* * *

As it turned out, sex ed was less about sex and more about not having sex. 

Lelouch could tell Rivalz was pissed. "I feel like I should just call my dick a dick and my balls balls. Why'd we need to spend half the class going over scientific terms?"

Kallen was eyeing him curiously, "Just what were you expecting?" she asked. 

"I dunno. Something useful, I guess."

Milly nodded, "That's true. There's a lot of misconceptions about sex and pleasure and they didn't clear anything up. It's really a shame. People are so repressed here."

"Believe it or not, Britannia is a lot better at this stuff than the Japan-- the Elevens." Suzaku said. "I had to figure out everything from scratch."

"So you're experienced, then?" Milly asked, a gleam in her eye.

Suzaku stumbled, flustered. "I mean, I wouldn't say _experienced_ experienced. I guess I just know how things work." 

Lelouch really didn't need to hear this. If he could only figure out a way to make an indiscreet escape...

"But you know how things work first hand?" Nina, of course, had decided it was time to make the conversation even more uncomfortable than it already was. Lelouch hadn't expected her to sound so eager. 

"Um yeah. I guess you could say that." Suzaku was doing surprisingly a good job of not looking like he wanted to run and hide in a hole.

"How does it work?"

"What do you mean, how does it work?"

"Sex. How does it work?"

Milly chimed in, "You mean you don't know? Nina, I feel like I've been neglecting my job as student council president here. I didn't realize I was such an inadequate mentor to my protégée! Anyone else so uneducated? Besides Rivalz, of course."

"Madame Prez! I'll have you know that I am––" Rivalz protested. Milly shushed him.

"Kallen?"

"What?" For a second, she looked offended. Like the Black Knight ace Lelouch knew. She quickly reigned it in. "I mean, yes. I guess. There was this boy I liked a few years ago, and my brother gave me the run down beforehand." Her brother, huh? Naoto. Zero's predecessor, the former leader of Ohgi's terrorist operation. Lelouch was almost sure it must have been a ghetto boy that Kallen liked then. He wondered what happened to him. Perhaps he was in the Black Knights now. Or dead.

"Lelouch? Earth to Lelouch." Milly questioned.

"What?" He snapped out of his thought process.

"You have to have at least seen sex before."

"What? No. Of course not." Lelouch sighed. How could he maintain his dignity with this line of questioning?

"Oh c'mon buddy. Porn? Two people doing it in an alleyway? Nothing?" Rivalz teased.

"No and I don't see how inane questions like that could possibly have any effect on how––"

Wait. There was something. His face turned pale.

Yes, he had seen sex before. A long time ago. Years, even. The memory hadn't come until now.

"Lelouch?" Milly pestered, "Lelouch? Lelouch, you're starting to worry me here."

"My parents. I walked in on my parents." Lelouch finally responded. Suzaku and Milly suddenly turned serious.

Rivalz noticed the change of mood, "Ew. I'm sorry buddy. Nobody should have to see that. But hey, it had to happen, right? Nunnally exists." 

"You okay?" Milly put her hand over Lelouch's shoulder before he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked, out of the loop. Nina looked confused as well.

Rivalz exchanged glances with them and whispered, "Lelouch doesn't have a good relationship with his parents. We try to avoid the subject."

"Oh."

"I have to go." Lelouch had pressed his lips together in anger. His eyes shone with a familiar intensity. He started walking briskly away. 

"Wait Lelouch!" Suzaku started after him.

"Don't follow me, Suzaku." He opened the doors and stepped into the downpour.

He had things to do, tasks to account for. The operational objective of the Black Knights had just changed. Because there was a very good reason he'd forgotten the times he'd walked in on his parents. And that reason was Charles zi Britannia's geass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it odd how C.C. breaks Charles's memory geass on Lelouch at the beginning of R2 but never breaks any others. My best guess is that it had something to do with Lelouch's own geass, which is what I assumed in this story. 
> 
> On a ranty note, why do so many people in this fandom think the table scene is the weirdest thing in the world? Yeah, the scene was out of place and its not cool to masturbate in public places but I feel like its not unusual for women to rub up against something to get pleasure? Sorry. I just feel like sex-ed is lacking in general.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch found C.C. in the same position he had left her in an hour before, sans half a shirt and plus half a pizza. She was getting crumbs on his bead.

Lelouch snatched the pizza box away, "I need to know everything about geass."

"I told you before, I can't restore Shirley's memory. You knew the consequences when you used your geass. Be more careful next time." C.C. said lazily.

"This isn't about that."

"Oh really? Why the sudden urgency? Did you make a mistake? Are there wrongs to be righted? Liberties restored? Justices to enact?" She sounded utterly bored. She twirled a stringy piece of cheese around her pointer finger and plopped it in her mouth. "Give me back the rest of the pizza and we can talk."

"Stop mocking me, witch. Is this some sort of sick game to you?" Lelouch's voice was acid, "Is that why you gave me this power? Because it amuses you? Are you playing out some twisted irony where the son succeeds the father? Because trust me, the only place I'll follow that man is into hell."

C.C. finally gave him her full attention. "So that's what this is about. Charles."

"You gave him a geass."

"No."

"Then who did?"

"A man called V.V. I had nothing to do with it."

Lelouch took a deep breathe and unclenched his teeth. The situation was bad, but this wasn't the way to handle it. He modulated his tone. "Does he know about me? About Zero and geass?"

"V.V. or Charles?"

"So they're working together?"

"I don't know. And it's possible they know about you."

Lelouch sat down on his bread, his head heavy on his hand. "C.C. what am I to do?"

She watched him silently for several long minutes. Neither spoke. Finally she said, "Charles zi Britannia received his geass many years before you were born from his brother, your biological uncle. He runs a secret directorate studying geass. I don't know where. But I know he has dozens of geass owners working under him. I suspect he does know about you, but I can't be sure."

"And I'm to assume you have no part in any of this?"

"Not for a long time."

"Thanks, C.C." He started laughing. It was a unbalanced, dry laugh, without mirth. It was the kind of unhinged laughter only used to mock the unfairness of the world. "It seems my enemies are more formidable than I thought."

It took a moment for Lelouch to calm down. "Wait, C.C. You said the emperor got his geass when he was young. Did he use it on my mother?" Lelouch's voice rose a little, disgusted, "Is that why she stayed with that monster? He commanded her to?" In his memory, he could see his mother, wrapped in just a sheet, pulling him aside and explaining that sometimes grown-ups wrestled naked and he shouldn't worry because he would forget this all happened. "She knew about it. His geass..."

"No. Marianne stayed of her own volition. Charles's geass is different than your own. It oppresses, not commands, although he can use it as many times as he wants."

"That's good to know. At least I won't need to worry about someone being an unintentional double agent."

"Just the intentional ones."

"Very funny."

"Has your strategy changed?"

"No, the strategic objective is still to defeat Britannia. But our tactics will have to change considerably. If the emperor decides to use geass to put my rebellion down––" Lelouch suddenly frowned. "You said my father's geass oppresses? Could I take away a sense?"

"You think he took away Nunnally's vision?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm certain of it." Lelouch growled, "If there was anything that man could do to make him more of a monster..." He got off the bed and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" C.C. yelled at him. Her contractor was almost halfway down the hallway already.

"I won't let that man hurt my sister one more minute! I'm the man of miracles, C.C. It's time I lived up to the name!"

* * *

The student council members were standing in partial shock, watching the door Lelouch had just fled from.

"So, anyone else think that was weird?" Milly directed the question at the spot Lelouch had been standing seconds before.

"No kidding."

"You think he's alright?" Kallen asked. Usually Lelouch was so apathetic, so in control. She hadn't ever seen him like that. Something had spooked him.

"You think we should follow him?"

"He said not to do that." Suzaku reminded Milly.

"He did say that."

"You're gonna follow him, aren't you prez?"

"Of course Rivalz, who do you take me for?"

"Isn't that like, a violation of trust?" Suzaku asked.

Milly teased the military boy, "Probably. But where's the fun in that? Live a little, Suzaku." 

"Um, well. I actually have class and I don't think that Lelouch would appreciate––"

"Oh crap, I have class too. Cheer up Lelouch for me, why don't you?" said Rivalz.

"Me too," said Nina meekly. She quickly left the opposite direction of the boys.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Kallen." Milly said. "Oh come on it'll be fun. Don't give me that look." 

"Shouldn't we at least give him a few minutes to calm down?"

"Hm that is a good point! I knew there was a reason I chose you to go on this mission with me!"

"I was the only one available?" Kallen weakly smiled. Britannians. "Anyway, what's up with Lelouch and his parents? He never mentions them."

Milly paused. "Lelouch hates his father."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, and I'm not at liberty to tell it all. But I suppose a little context couldn't hurt. Rivalz knows the basics." Milly sighed, "It wasn't always like this. Lelouch won't ever admit it, but he had a really good relationship with his father when he was little. He was a sweet kid. Smart. Outgoing. The darling of the family. I guess you could say he was being groomed to take over the family business."

"Did you know him as a kid? I didn't know Lelouch was from Pendragon."

"He's from Pendragon, but we came from different social classes. I didn't know him well."

And this was why she hated Britannia. Stupid social rank being held above everyone like a sword. Kallen smiled in her best impression of timidity, "Oh yeah, I forgot. The Ashfords used to be pretty big among the nobility, right? Didn't really associate with the lowly commoners?"

"You could say that."

"So what happened?"

"Lelouch lost his mother and Nunnally got into her accident when he was ten. He... didn't take it well. He got into a fight with his father and his father told him that he never wanted to see him again. Lelouch agreed. They haven't spoken since."

"Oh. I didn't know. I just assumed that Nunnally was––"

"Born that way? A lot of people do. She keeps quiet about it. I think she thinks people will pity her less that way. It's less tragic if she never remembered what it was like to walk and see."

"I never realized."

"You never really know what people are going through behind closed doors, do you?"

"Except you, of course. You know."

"True, I know all your secrets too, don't I?" Milly winked at the girl of half-Japanese heritage pretending to be a full-blood Britannian. 

"Yeah, all my secrets. Sure." She trailed off. They had arrived at the clubhouse door. 

"Lelouch?" Milly called out.

"You sure he came back here?"

"Where else would he go?"

They found him in one of the front rooms, quietly talking with Nunnally. The room was dark from the dim lighting outside. Lelouch must not have bothered to turn the light on when he came rushing in.

"He seems fine," Kallen whispered. 

"Shhh! Don't interrupt them, they're having a moment."

"You want us to eavesdrop?" Milly pulled Kallen back from the doorway as her response.

"Nunnally, can I ask you a question?" Kallen could see just Lelouch's back from her awkward angle behind Milly. He was facing away from the window, towards Nunnally. It was just drizzling now, the campus wreathed in a soupy mist and half-seen shapes.

"Of course you can ask, brother. What is it?"

"Do you remember what rain looks like?"

Nunnally took a moment to respond, thinking. Kallen couldn't see her well from her angle. "Not really. It didn't rain much in Pendragon. But you don't need to see the rain, do you? You just need to feel it. Is it still raining? I'd like to go outside when Sayoko comes back."

"Hmm? No, it's not raining anymore." That was a lie. It was misting, drizzling too lightly to hear. Lelouch hadn't known because he hadn't turned his head away from his sister.  
  
"Would you like to see it again?"

The question seemed to catch Nunnally off guard. "Yes, it would be nice. But brother, you never usually ask these type of questions. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little angry. But I'll be alright."

"Oh I'm glad. I was a little worried about you!"

"Nothing to worry about, okay? Can you do me a favor Nunnally? Can you open your eyes for me? I know you hate doing it, but there's something I need you to do for me. It's important."

"And I need to open my eyes for it to work?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I trust you." Lelouch bent down, eye level with her, and cupped her hands in his own. Kallen wished she could see Nunnally's face from this angle. She had always wondered was color her eyes were. She wondered if they were the same striking violet as her brother. 

Lelouch spoke gravelly, "Nunnally, if that man ever took away your sight, I need you to forget about it. It never happened. I want you to be able to see again."

Nunnally didn't say anything for several seconds. Then she flinched back.

"Lelouch!"

"I know, I know." He wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay. I've got you. Everything will be alright."

"H-how?"

"I'll explain later." He kissed her on the forehead. Nunnally had started sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I don't understand. I never thought that I'd––"

"Shhhh. I know it's overwhelming. Do you want to see the rain?"

And then they both turned their heads to the window, the siblings seeing the rain together for the first time in almost ten years.

Kallen turned to Milly with wide eyes. What had they just witnessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure I have C.C.'s voice down. Kallen's also a little hard, mostly because she's playing a character so unlike herself. I think I nailed Lelouch, though. He's fun to write.
> 
> But yeah, this started two days ago as a "What silly things could the emperor use his geass for?" and it's turned way more serious than I intended.


End file.
